A connector housing in which a fixed ended lance is formed is publicly known (see PTL1).
In PTL1, a part of a partition wall constructing terminal accommodating space of a connector housing is combined with a front half of a flexible lance, and a back half of the lance which intersects with the front half is formed obliquely, and a terminal locking surface is arranged in a longitudinal center of the lance at a front end of the back half. A pair of front halves of the lance is disposed oppositely and the terminal locking surface is positioned over the whole width of the terminal accommodating space between the pair of front halves, and a longitudinal center of a side part of the lance is provided with a projection which is an unlocking part for press-contacting the distal end of a jig bar. That is, according to PTL1, in order to maintain a high lance locking force while miniaturizing a connector, an arm part extending from the lance toward the front and connecting to the front of a cavity is had and both right and left sides of the lance are provided with projections for unlocking in order to unlock a terminal, so that the terminal is unlocked by pushing up the projections with the jig bar and the terminal can be removed.
According to the PTL1, the front half of the lance is integrated with the partition wall and is combined with a part of the partition wall, so that a long lance can be obtained without requiring large space and this space saving miniaturizes the connector housing and also, the lance tends to flex and terminal insertability improves. Also, a front end face of the back half of the lance is combined with the terminal locking surface and thereby, a locking protrusion is not required and the connector housing is miniaturized by the dimension of protrusion height of the locking protrusion and also, the terminal is directly locked in a front end face of the arm back half without using the locking protrusion and thereby, a reliability of locking can be improved.